You Found Me
by Majintalina2118
Summary: Akefia is sold into slavery after his village is destroyed. He meets a boy by the name of Marik; Marik is being brutally beaten and raped by the slave master. What happens when Akefia steps in and takes Marik's beatings? Contains violence, rape, abuse and Yaoi. Rated M for a reason! Don't like don't read.
1. Someone Who Cares

**I'll Wait For You**

**Plot: Set back in ancient Egypt when Akefia lived. By the way Akefia is 16 ½ when this starts and Marik is 15.**

**Summary: Akefia is sold into slavery after his village is destroyed. He meets a boy by the name of Marik; Marik is being brutally beaten and raped by the slave master. What happens when Akefia steps in and takes Marik's beatings? Contains violence, rape, abuse, Yaoi and some lemon later on. Rated M for a reason! Don't like don't read. **

**A/N: This is my first Citronshipping fanfic so please let me know how I did. And remember I own nothing but the plot and creative juices that went into this fic. **

**Also Marik is regular Marik not the Yami!**

**Chapter 1: Someone Who Cares**

**Marik's POV**

Marik screamed as the slave master thrust harder and faster into him. Marik tried to desperately to escape but his efforts only earned him more pain.

Releasing inside him the slave master got down close to Marik and whispered "You are nothing but a cheap bed whore, no one will ever love you, remember that" the slave master hissed as he kicked Marik in the ribs.

Marik winced as he picked himself up from the floor; he curled up in the corner and cried himself to sleep.

**Akefia's POV**

Akefia thrashed against the bonds that held him as he squirmed in the grasp of the guards that held him. They hit him and cursed at him to stop but he ignored and kept thrashing. The guards threw him to the ground as the assistant slave master came in and dragged Akefia off to an open room. The door remained open but something told him to wait before venturing out. Akefia cursed the Pharaoh and his son Atemu for sending him here. He brushed the hay and dirt from his pants as he slid down in the corner for a nap.

**Marik's POV**

The man continued to assault his body with blows; he had already been raped and now the man proceeded to beat him. Marik screamed as a kick collided with his stomach. He coughed sending drops of blood flying about the cell.

**Akefia's POV**

Akefia awoke to hear screaming coming from the stables ahead. He cautiously stepped out of the cell like stable he was put in and crept closer to the sound. The sight that met his eyes sickened him as he witnessed a boy being raped. Fury fueled him; his blood began to boil as he stepped into the stable. The slave master glared at him and tried to shoo him away not moving from his spot still inside the boy. Akefia could see the boy's tears.

"Hey you get the fuck off him" Akefia demanded.

"Oh so you want some too"

"Get off him" Akefia repeated.

The slave master yanked himself out of the boy, ripping a scream from the boy's throat. Akefia glanced over the man's shoulder as Marik fell onto the cot shaking and crying.

**Akefia's POV**

Pain shocked up his spine as the man proceeded to rape and beat him as well. He stayed quiet through it all and forced to give the man any satisfaction, finally in a fit of rage the man stormed out. Quickly wiping the man's disgusting semen away from his body he crept out his stable-cell and winced as he walked to the boy's stall. The boy was lying on the cot sobbing out his pain and sorrow. Akefia's eyes fell upon the boy as he walked over to the cot in the corner.

Sitting down beside the small, sobbing figure Akefia pulled the boy into his arms. The boy's lavender eyes searched Akefia's own purple eyes.

"T-Thank y-y-you"

Akefia smiles as he hugged the boy closer, resting his hand on the boy's thigh.

"I just couldn't bear to see him hurt you"

The boy only nodded as he looked away from Akefia.

"What's wrong?" Akefia said his voice ringing with concern.

"N-no o-one ever c-cared enough to d-do that for m-me" he said through his sobs.

"I care about you and I want to help you. What's your name?"

"M-Marik" he said shaking.

Akefia nodded and slid his arms around Marik.

"Well Marik I promise you from this moment on that I'll do everything I can to protect you, okay"

Marik nods his head as he shivers.

"Are you cold?"

"A l-little" he says. I nod and slip my shirt off. I wrap the baggy brown shirt around him as I return to my cell to retrieve the blanket that was left for me. I spread it over the two of us as I wrap my arms securely around him. He snuggles close to me with his back to me. I turn him to face me as I gently press my lips to his. His eyes go big but they soon close as he melts into the kiss.

**Marik's POV**

I gaze into glistening purple eyes as I rest my head on his strong shoulder. I'm still shaking. The one who saved me looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"Don't you have a blanket?"

I shake my head in a 'no' as a tear runs down my face.

"Shhh, Shhh don't cry, I hate it when you cry" he says.

Shocked at his true level of care for me I whisper, "W-What's your name?"

"Akefia" he says nuzzling his face into my neck.

A smile passes my lips as I snuggle as close as I can get to him.

He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

===###===

**(Still Marik's POV)**

I can tell that Akefia is asleep but I continue to lie awake as the day plays out in mind again and again. Suddenly I can feel a presence enter the room, I instantly clamp my eyes shut and bury my face in Akefia's chest. The presence or whatever it was sniggers and turns on heel leaving the two of us. I take a deep breath and snuggle closer to Akefia. I slide my legs in between his closed ones and snuggle into his chest. My head is leaning on his chest and his arms around wrapped securely around me.

**That shall do it for chapter 1 for now. Stay tuned for more of my story and I shall update as soon as I can. Please R&R! Thanks! x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am sorry to say this but this story is being discontinued. I had planned to make this a longer story but after reading it for the millionth time with reviews and imput from my sister I have decided just to keep this a one shot.

Please let me know what you think and I accept ideas for new fanfics. However if it has anything to do with Ishizu or Tea I will delete the email and go wipe my memory of that message.

Any other Yaoi suggestions or story ideas are expected.

I also expect story themes or ideas. For example say I am writing a Puzzleshipping fic but need a theme. Suggest it!

Anyways I must go and have fun reading and keep on reviewing!

Thanks again so much! :D


End file.
